Salvación
by IsaEvans
Summary: Song-fic. Draco Malfoy es un mortifago, pero el esta arrepentido. Ya no mas. Su alma necesita un descanso, ya es hora de que lo reciba. Dejen Reviews!


I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more (So much more)  
  
El había tratado, claro que si, pero ¿de qué le había servido?. Había tratado de acabar con el dolor que le provocaba su "trabajo", claro si a eso se le podía llamar trabajo, pero sólo lograba más y más penas. Si, el era un mortífago, pero ya no lo quería seguir siendo... ¿La razón?, ni el mismo lo sabia. Siempre había pensado que tenia todo, dinero, poder, era muy bien parecido...y era un Malfoy, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?.  
  
I lay dying  
  
And i´m pouring crimson regret and betrayed  
  
Su próxima misión consistía en matar a una familia que representaba un gran peligro para el Lado Oscuro, debía matar a el matrimonio Weasley, Ron y Hermione. ¿Pero, de verdad quería hacerlo? No, no quería. Ya no quería seguir manchando sus manos de sangre inocente, no quería caer, como después de cada tortura o asesinato, en torrentes de sangre púrpura, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho.  
  
I´m dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Im I too lost to be saved Im I too lost?  
  
Era la hora, estaba frente a la casa del matrimonio, debía hacerlo, pero no quería. Entró a la casa, ahí estaba Ron, tan pelirrojo como siempre, dispuesto a defender a su familia, fue una batalla dura, pero Draco logró al fin derrotar a Ron, inmediatamente recibió por la espalda una maldición, al darse la vuelta vio a Hermione, con las manos en la boca, aterrorizada por lo que había hecho, pero ya era muy tarde, había lanzado la maldición asesina a Draco. Pero se la merecía ¿no? No, no se la merecía, el no quería hacerlo.  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
Draco yacía ahí, acostado en el piso, muerto, pero, en su subconsciente, imploraba, rezaba, suplicaba, por que se salvara, porque, para él, hubiera salvación. Después de todo, el nunca quiso hacerlo. Le rogaba a Dios, cosa rara en el, porque, según Draco, él nunca lo habia necesitado, pero ahora, lo necesitaba mas que nunca.  
  
Do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long?  
  
Will you be on the other side Or will you forget me?  
  
Se preguntaba, si alguien se acordaría de él, perdido por tanto tiempo en el lado del mal, aún sabiendo él, Draco, que ese no era su lugar, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería, después de todo, ahora estaba muerto. Se preguntaba también, si alguien se preocuparía por el, por lo que sería de el, de su alma, de su espíritu, o si sería olvidado, recordado solo como la sombra de su padre y de Voldemort.  
  
I´m dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Im I too lost to be saved Im I too lost?  
  
Dolía, sí, y mucho, muchas preguntas rondaban s su cabeza en esos momentos, tales como ¿que sería de él? ¿De su cuerpo? Y lo mas importante, no estaba ya demasiado perdido para ser salvado, para ser rescatado...¿para ser perdonado? Pero el creía, el sabia que merecía ese perdón, después de todo, no había dicho ya que él no quería hacerlo? Que jamás pensó en verdad en hacerlo?  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Dios, si que dolía, pero dolía mas el creer que no podría ser salvado, que ya todo estaba perdido. Dolía el creer que nadie lo recordaría, pero al menos, descansaría, se acabaría todo el sufrimiento y las penas, y eso era lo que él merecía, después de una vida de penurias y tristezas, ¿no merecía ya un descanso? ¿Qué todo acabara? Si, lo merecía y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, un descanso eterno. Después de todo, ya nada lo ataba a este mundo.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance Will I be denied Christ Tourniquet My suicide  
  
Su cuerpo no tenía ninguna herida, ninguna marca visible, pero su corazón estaba muy lastimado por todo el dolor de su vida, ya pedía un descanso, incluso una tumba parecía un buen lugar, sí, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba tan mal. Su alma pedía a gritos libertad, cosa que nunca tuvo el en vida, pensaba que nadie podía negársela, ya no, ahora que había empezado a liberarse, todo se veía mejor. Y ahí, en el piso del hogar de la familia Weasley, Draco Malfoy murió para muchos, pero para él mismo, era apenas el principio de su libertad, y el final de una larga pesadilla en que se había convertido su vida. Si, el principio de su libertad, eso estaba bien, después de todo, el nunca pidió eso, nunca deseó eso, y nunca quiso hacerlo.  
  
Fin.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-* Hola a todos, saludos desde México! Este es mi primer fic y espero que les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones y criticas (constructivas ehh?)  
  
Por favor dejen Reviews para saber que opinan! 


End file.
